


Many Lies Are Sold to Satisfy Your Greed

by somedayisours



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Original Work
Genre: Almost a drabble, Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: It was not Apollo who whispered in Calpurnia's ear as she slept, but Brutus.
Kudos: 4





	Many Lies Are Sold to Satisfy Your Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "We Lose" by Skinshape.

He warns Calpurnia of the senate while she sleeps, of what the collection of debt means to them. What it will mean for Caesar. The truth is like dripping poison in her ears.

Whatever happens now is not Brutus' fault, if the Gods still see it fit to put Caesar before the senate it is by their will that he is slain. The dagger in Brutus' hand is not his own if it tastes Caesar's flesh on the Ides of March. Brutus is not at fault.


End file.
